


The Mirror: Joey Okumura

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Joey Okumura Past Memories [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Half-Siblings, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looked at her, he understood how Yukio felt looking at him. It was like looking at a mirror. She was an exact replica of him, only a girl, & way older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror: Joey Okumura

Rin stood between his sister's legs, carefully cleaning a cut underneath her eye & placing a bandage on it. Next he applied an even smaller one to the knick on her chin, struggling to do so as she fought his attempts to help her.

"Would you stop?!" Rin said annoyed, blue eyes meeting a pair similar to his own. She, Joey, continued to push away his hands.

"Would you?!" She said back sharply. Rin did. His arms dropped to his sides & he walked to the other side of the room, sliding down the wall as he stared at the floor in front of him. Joey watched him intently, head cocking to the side as her tail lashed behind her.

"Fine." His voice disrupted the silence stretching between them. Joey could hear her own heart thumping steadily in her chest as the silence settled thickly in the air, she swung her legs lightly, eyes flickering all around the room expect her younger brother- er, half brother. Rin fumbled with his hands, trying his hardest not to glance at his sister with a hurt look. His ears laying flat against his head at the way he was scolded for helping her. Joey noticed.

 _I have to be the older sibling, that's my role_. Joey pushed off the table, _I shouldn't have scolded him. He's my brother after all. He just wanted to help_. Rin looked up through his hair as Joey stopped in front of him, he admired her regardless he never made a point to justify it. But she was like him, only slightly better,  & Rin loved that about her.

"Rin..." she began, hand subconsciously wrapping around the pendant around her neck. She had turned it into a necklace, it was Shirou's pendant... the one he stabbed himself with. Joey felt tears build in her eyes, "Rin... I'm sorry..."

Rin looked at her worried, "Joey?!" He squeaked & jumped up, "Why are you crying?!" He rested his hands on her small shoulders, bringing them face to face. Eyes concerned as they searched the female demon's face for an answer. He glanced at what her hand was holding.

 _I promised to protect this boy. To love & care for him..._ Joey clutches the pendant tighter to her chest, _I won't fail you Shirou, I will **never** fail you..._ She lurched forward, wrapping her arms around his neck  & pulling him into her. Rin buried his head into his sister's neck, only taking notice to the tears falling from his eyes.

"Joey..." Rin hated how his voice cracked.

"Shhh, it's okay." Joey held him tighter to her, her way of reassuring him she would never leave. "I'm here Rin. I always will be." She said petting his head. Rin's grip on her school uniform tightened, & his tail curled around her own. The half & full demon remained embracing one another, their hearts now in sync as the beat.

"How can you be so sure?" Rin asked softly, nose pressing further into he collar of her uniform. Joey chuckled against his hair, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple as she pulled away. Rin met her soft eyes, her fingers threading through his short blue hair.

She smiled, "I just know." She replies simply, hope & a deep love in her eyes as she took in her brother's face. Rin smiled small & nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos welcome :)


End file.
